winxclub2fandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom
Princess Bloom is the princess of Domino and the guardian fairy of her realm, she is also the keeper of the Dragon Flame. She studies at Alfea and is the leader of the Winx Club. Personality Profile Bloom always thought she's an ordinary teenager, but everything changes when she discovers the truth that she's a fairy. Though Bloom always acts as the flawless and the only mature of the group, she isn't scared to do the best for the Winx Club! Bloom is also kind of stubborn and encourages her team to always do their best. She is very self-centered and likes to make everything about her. She is the fairy of the Dragon Flame, which is the power of the legendary Great Dragon who had created the entire magical universe with its fiery breath. She discovered her magical abilities as a fairy after helping coming to the aid of another fairy, Stella. She is always available to help her friends. Bloom is generous, brave, loyal, strong, and she never backs down from a problem or challenge. She is from Earth and was raised by her adoptive parents, Mike, a fireman, and Vanessa, a florist. She is the princess and last survivor of her planet Domino. But later on in the first movie, it becomes the place it used to be when Bloom finds her birth parents. Bloom is also Daphne's younger sister, who was the previous keeper of the Dragon Flame. Her pixie is Lockette, the pixie of mazes and portals, and her bonded selkie is Serena, the gatekeeper of Domino. Bloom also has a blue and white pet bunny named Kiko. She is Sky's girlfriend , Bloom's family book displays that she and Sky eventually marry. She is the original creator of the "Winx Club", and is best friends with Stella. Her signature colors are blue, cyan and pink. Seasons Coming soon Specials |-|Winx Club= In the first special Nickelodeon, the story begins as in the original version, only this time Bloom, at the beginning when in Gardenia with her parents, Mike and Vanessa, what she expected gift for the holidays was a car, instead of a motorcycle. When she agrees to attend Alfea with Stella, after having helped the fairy of shining sun to beat Knut, she was about to have a problem with Griselda because she was not registered but Faragonda appears assuring that she was waiting for Bloom and welcomes her, so Bloom not needed change of identity. Her meeting with the other Winx is a bit shorter, with the difference that Bloom asks for a way to talk with her parents. As in the original, Bloom calls her mother but briefly, because it recognizes Knut and decides to follow him, the Trix notes her presence and attack but is saved for her friends. Back to Alfea, Bloom proposes the name "Winx" for the group. After, Bloom and her friends are given the task of cleaning school without magic but as a challenge by tradition, not a punishment. Due to the extensive work, the girls call the Specialists. Except for Riven, the other guys help finish cleaning and have a party, which does not last long because the Trix come into Alfea and invoke a creature to stop the Winx if they intervene. Bloom with cleaning objects improvises a plan which succeds in neutralize the centaur. Then go to the principal's office to see with the glass sphere what happens and surprise the Trix who are sent back to Cloud Tower. The next morning Faragonda tells Bloom and girls that she analyzed the situation and gives them back their powers for having protected Alfea. She becomes in a fairy, in the last part of the special, during the test on the simulator, when Trix make Kiko fall into the fire, Bloom jumps to help her little friend and angry with Trix, displays a huge amount of magical power, which sends the Trix, who had infiltrated personally instead of using magic dolls, back to Cloud Tower. After the fight, Bloom returns to its normal appearance and finds that Kiko is well, leaving the simulator her classmates congratulated her for having been finally transformed into fairy. |-|Revenge of the Trix= In the first minutes of special Bloom dreams of the nymph Daphne. She has a great doubt about who she is, so start investigating. Later, Bloom goes to Gardenia due the spring break, where she spend time with her family and learns that she is adopted but Mike and Vanesa assures her that nothing will change. When Bloom return to Alfea, Faragonda shows her everything the headmistress knows about Daphne but asks Bloom to stop looking because it could be dangerous. Then Bloom is taking an ice cream with Sky, who is telling a her a funny story but Bloom is distant, Sky asks if she's ok, then Bloom tells about Daphne and her doubts with her powers. Sky suggests they go together to see in the archives of Cloud Tower, Bloom at first did not want to involve him but finally accepts his help. At night Bloom and Sky go on a motorbike towards Cloud Tower, when they land on one school roof without problems, they enter to the archives room and find a supposed book that can answer any questions. Bloom asks where she comes from and this shows her a view of three ancient witches who tell her that she is one of them. This causes a shock both Bloom and Sky, who despite the impression offered to take her back to Alfea, Bloom chooses to go alone and falls asleep in the forest, during her way she meets Mirta, who tells her that all was a trick from the Trix. They appear and frozen Bloom and Mirta, but are soon rescued by the Winx who had gone to look for Bloom. Mirta helps the Winx, who were at a disadvantage and Icy makes her a pumpkin. Bloom enrages and releases all her power against the Trix, regains composure then she decides to return with the Winx and they take Mirta with them to find a way to help her. Later, Bloom is able to communicate with Sky, she tells him that what happened was a trap of Trix, also she asks if they could meet to talk. Sky answers he can not. Then Bloom asks for help to her friends to go inside Red Fountain, when Bloom gets it, she feels insecure when she saw walking a pair of kings, then she sees Sky walking with Diaspro, believing that is another trap of Trix, Bloom fight against Diaspro, discovering that Sky was engaged. Bloom, feeling betrayed decides to return to her home in Gardenia. While in her room she hears that her parents are in trouble, Bloom manages to save them but is attacked from behind and at the last minute the Trix tell Bloom, she is the fairy of the dragon fire and Daphne is her sister. Bloom tries to defend herself but is neutralized and the Trix manage to extract the Dragon's Flame. |-|The Battle for Magix= After the Trix take her powers, Bloom returns to Alfea thanks to Stella, who persuades her to not give up, but she stay out of the battle. Bloom, along with Stella, Sky, Brandon and Knut goes inside Cloud Tower. During their walk the group finds Riven, who was sorry for the way he acted and faces the Trix. She and Sky escapes from Cloud Tower. Later, she and Sky going in different directions, Bloom was able to regain her powers thanks to her sister Daphne, then she saved Sky in Magix and return to Alfea where she help the rest of her friends in the final battle. She fight Icy, while the rest of the Winx faced Darcy and Stormy. Bloom managed to defeat the witch of ice by using all of her power, after all that she and Sky had their first kiss. She joins the celebration with her friends. Appearance Bloom is a girl with long red hair, pale skin, and cyan eyes. Category:Sirenix Faries Category:Bloom Category:Princess Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Harmonix Fairy Category:Sirenix Fairy Category:Fairies Category:Bloomix fairy Category:Royalty Category:Domino